1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward a pulling tool for pulling articles, or portions thereof, out from under constructional elements or other awkward locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often difficult to remove all of the article, such as a shingle or carpet, when replacing it. Often, the article is installed partly under another article or structure that is not being replaced, and it is difficult to remove that portion of the article being replaced that is covered by the other article or structure. In the case of roof shingles, for example, an edge portion of the shingles to be replaced can be covered with roof flashing that stays in place during shingle replacement. The portion of the shingles under the flashing is difficult, and thus time consuming, to remove. When replacing carpeting, an edge portion of the carpeting is often under baseboard moulding and again it is difficult to remove the carpet edge portion without removing the moulding.